


don't make me a liar 'cause i swear to god, when i said it i thought it was true

by veel



Series: rory's umbrella academy oneshots!!! [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, I KNOW IT'S NOT TECHNICALLY INCEST BUT, Klaus Hargreeves Being an Idiot, Klaus Hargreeves in a Skirt, No Incest, Nonbinary Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, STOP SHIPPIN THE HARGREEVES CHILDREN, Sad Number Five | The Boy, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Trans Allison Hargreeves, Trans Diego Hargreeves, any time you have to say “it's not incest technically…” that's not great ryan, capitilization is for the weak, five has adhd, klaus uses he/him pronouns!!, n yeah this is me projectin but JLKDFSLKJ, okay but what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: klaus n five bondin because they deserve more screentime together no i won't elaborate
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: rory's umbrella academy oneshots!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897294
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	don't make me a liar 'cause i swear to god, when i said it i thought it was true

**Author's Note:**

> MOTIVATION TO WRITE JUST HIT ME IN THE FACE SO HERE'S THIS SHIT
> 
> yeah i know it's bad but it made me feel better so :)

"how are you so comfortable with wearing a skirt? aren't you afraid of being ridiculed?" the question lingered in the air for a moment. klaus looked down at five, the bright store lights shining on the both of them. five had needed to pick up some supplies and klaus decided to tag along.

"fivey, kiddo, brother," klaus started. five frowned at the nicknames. "d'ya know what the term 'genderfluid' means?"

"no, but i recall you saying that's what you are." five had been unable to pay attention when klaus explained what it meant. his mind tended to wander and get him distracted.

klaus smiled slightly. "it means i don't have a set gender." five broke eye contact with klaus and looked away. his face was pensive as he thought. klaus would've made a comment, but he thought it was best to just let his brother think.

"so it means you can be either a man or a woman depending on how you feel?" five turned back to klaus.

"sometimes i feel like i don't have a gender at all," klaus explained. "i just feel like me." confusion flickered behind five's eyes. 

"what do you mean you 'feel like you don't have a gender at all'? i thought you had to be either a man or a woman." the pair turned into the pillow isle. klaus shook his head and chuckled.

"you sure are a man out of time," he snorted. five was unamused. "some people don't connect with the binary genders. the umbrella term for these people is 'nonbinary'." klaus grabbed a pillow from the self and threw it into the cart.

"nonbinary," five repeated under his breath. 

"mhm. you understand or will i have to call allison down here?"

"i understand, klaus." five scowled. klaus shrugged.

they walked in silence for a bit, turning into different isles for their supplies. five was surprised that klaus was able to stay quiet for so long. it was nice, though. the two of them didn't get to spend a lot of time together otherwise. five was out doing god knows what, and klaus was usually wandering about the house. luther and allison had moved back temporarily and diego came to visit often, but the siblings didn't mingle much. there wasn't reason to. luther had gotten hired as a cashier at a store and allison worked as a hair dresser so they were out a lot. klaus didn't work and five was too young to do so. they usually had the house to themselves but still didn't talk.

"you okay fivey? you seem...i dunno, distant?" klaus stopped in the middle of the cereal isle. five looked over at klaus. klaus saw something in five's eyes. was that nervousness?

"do you think that i might be nonbinary?" five asked. klaus shrugged but he might've been screaming on the inside. five had asked him a question? the all knowing five, who claimed he was better than everyone, had asked _klaus_ a _question_? so yeah, klaus might've been freaking out a bit.

"do you feel like you are?"

five thought back. he remembered trying on one of vanya's skirts and reginald walking in on him. he had gotten scolded and his training was made harder as punishment. five still thought it was worth feeling good in his own skin. he remembered hearing about sam smith's coming out experience. he thought he felt similar, but was afraid and unsure. he remembered looking in the mirror and feeling so repulsed, he remembered clawing at his own skin because he just didn't feel _right_ , he remembered breaking down in the bathroom because he wasn't the person looking back at him in the mirror. 

"i think...i think i might be." five's voice trembled slightly. klaus smiled encouragingly.

"i'm glad you told me, fivey. you still wanna use he/him pronouns? or do you wanna switch to they/them?" five thought for a moment.

"they/them. they/them is fine." five scratched tapped their foot as they awaited klaus' response.

"alright. you wanna tell the others?" klaus began to walk again. five followed behind slowly.

they shook their head. "no. not yet. i don't think i can handle that yet."

"that's valid! you surely remember how diego was when he came out to us. well, came out to you and the rest. he told me like three months before." klaus ruffled five's hair before grabbing a roll of toilet paper.

"yeah." five thought about that memory often. in the apocolypse, all they could do to keep themself sane was to think about their siblings. thinking about the day they could finally get back to them. "he was so nervous. allison was so confident when she told us. it's hard to believe how different they did things." klaus nodded in agreement.

"dad would hate all of us. except luther, maybe." klaus chuckled lightly. five managed a half smile. "it's hard to think out of seven children, only one of them turned out straight and cis."

"rip to luther but we're different," five muttered. klaus lit up.

"did you just - was that - oh my god five did you just quote a meme?" klaus looked at his sibling. five looked down, their cheeks turning slightly red. "i've taught you well, young one." he patted five's head. they didn't appreciate it. they swatted at klaus' hand and scowled.

"just because i opened up to you doesn't mean you can touch me. do that again and i'll hang you on a tree using your shoelaces."

"damn, harsh much?"

"oh i could be a lot more fucking harsh."

"i'm crushed!"

**Author's Note:**

> might make a sequel where allison takes five shoppin for new clothes :D
> 
> if you guys could maybe,, leave a comment?? sdfkljsfdkjl 🥺


End file.
